


A Fairy for Gloomsville

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Ruby Gloom (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Corruption, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, Mind Control, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Ruby tries something a little different for her Halloween costume, and it actually makes her feel like a whole new person. One that can't wait to share her new outlook with all her friends!





	A Fairy for Gloomsville

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2008 WWOEC Halloween Writers' Jam. The basic premise was that Eris from 'The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy' and Desiree from 'Danny Phantom' had joined forces to open a costume shop that could appear anywhere they liked, and the costumes they sold had very...interesting effects. That's the short version, anyway. Please, enjoy!

 

“Hey guys, I’m going out for awhile!” Ruby Gloom called out from the mansion’s front door.

After a few moments, Frank’s voice filtered down from the floor above. “’Kay Ruby…want some company?”

“No thanks,” Ruby replied. “I’m going to pick up my costume, and I want it to be a surprise.”

“Cool then, have fun!”

“See you soon!” As Ruby was about to step out, a thought occurred to her and she turned back. “Is Iris back yet?”

“Nah,” came Frank’s voice again, “she’s still out hang gliding.”

“I thought she said base jumping,” Len interjected.

“Actually, I think she was just going to ride Squig for awhile. Anyway, she said she’d be back by tonight.”

“Oh good,” Ruby smiled. “Be back soon then!”

“What am I gonna be?” Ruby mused as she hopped on her high-wheel bike and set out down the road to Gloomsville proper. “Probably nothing too outrageous…not after last year.” Last year’s Halloween had been…well, Ruby certainly wouldn’t say it had been ‘ruined,’ everything turned out alright after all, and a lot of it was pretty fun. But some magical interference had certainly made it a pretty crazy holiday.

The red-haired goth girl was still deep in thought as she approached the outskirts of town, but something suddenly seemed to pull her out of her reverie and turn her attention to a shop by the side of the road. “Where did that come from?” Ruby asked, blinking at the unfamiliar building.

‘Wicked Wishes’ proclaimed the sign over the door. It was a costume shop, obviously, and their merchandise certainly did seem to be pretty wicked. There were two mannequins flanking the doors, wearing an angel and a devil costume, both risqué enough to make Ruby blush. The angel costume was a pair of snowy wings, a fake halo and a white teddy with matching stockings, while the devil costume wasn’t anything more than a black bikini with a tail, thigh-high boots and a pitchfork.

“Definitely not my kind of place,” Ruby chuckled, starting to pedal off again. But she hadn’t gone more than a few feet before she stopped again and looked back. All of a sudden she was feeling sort of wicked herself, and filled with curiosity. She wanted to see what other kinds of costumes they had in there. She’s never buy anything like that, of course, but it might be kind of fun to look around. “Well…I _am_ right here, and they’ve got to have some normal costumes, right?”

Rationale firmly in place, Ruby went back to the store and chained up her bike’s enormous front wheel. As the doors slid open and she stepped inside, she actually shivered from the naughty little thrill that hit her along with the blast of climate-controlled air. Looking around, she was momentarily disappointed by how normal everything looked inside. The air was thick with the smell of latex from an entire wall of masks, and there were several aisles stuffed full of Halloween accessories and prepackaged costumes in the back.

There were a couple of other girls already there, and as she browsed a perky blonde a few years older than Ruby herself came in, wearing an elaborate princess gown. Ruby was momentarily puzzled, having never seen such a girl in Gloomsville before. She was about to walk over and introduce herself when a saleswoman descended on the new girl. Not wanting to interrupt, Ruby continued looking, heading deeper into the back of the store.

The place was a lot bigger than it seemed on the outside, and after several minutes of searching Ruby glanced back and realized she couldn’t see the exit anymore. The little redhead suddenly felt a flash of fear that she was lost and wouldn’t be able to find her way out again. Then she stuck her tongue and gave herself a little konk on the side of her head for being so silly. Frightening masks were leering down at her from the tops of the aisles, but Ruby just gave them a friendly smile back as she kept looking for a costume that suited her.

“There you are!” came a voice from behind her, and Ruby turned to see another saleswoman smiling down at her. She had green skin, long, lustrous black hair and an extremely voluptuous build. “I was afraid we’d lost you! My name is Desiree, and I’m at your service. You’re one of our very special customers.”

“I am?” Ruby asked, blinking in surprise.

“Of course,” Desiree chuckled. “Such a lovely young girl couldn’t be anything _but_ special. And she deserves a costume just as special. Follow me…” She began threading her way through the aisles, and Ruby followed, noticing how Desiree barely seemed to be touching the ground as she just glided along. After a short time, the ghost genie turned, a costume seeming to just appear in her hands. “Here we are…I think this will be just perfect for you.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, and a hot pink flush appeared on her cheeks. “I can’t wear that!” she blurted, looking at the proffered costume. “Besides, part of it’s missing!” It was a fairy costume…sort of. In one hand, Desiree held a pair of black vinyl boots and gloves that looked as if they’d reach Ruby’s thighs and elbows, respectively. In the other, she held a top consisting of nothing more than a little black corset made from a shiny material, with a little ruffly red trim all around. The wings attached to the back of this, translucent pixie wings made out a black material that picked up a shimmering rainbow sheen when light traveled over them. There wasn’t a skirt or anything that seemed to go along with this, only a black thong dangling from the bottom with a red heart on the front.

“Nothing’s missing you silly girl,” Desiree chuckled.

Ruby’s blush brightened at the thought of her friends seeing her in such a costume. “But where’s the skirt? Everyone will…they’ll see my…and my…they’ll see everything!”

“But you have such a _cute_ everything,” Desiree purred, slipping around Ruby and kneeling behind her. She held the costume out where Ruby could still see it and set the box down so she could use her free arm to cuddle Ruby close, pressing the small girl back against her ample chest while her hand snaked beneath Ruby’s chin to caress her cheek. The aroma of the ghost genie’s exotic perfume overwhelmed Ruby, and she suddenly felt sleepy and tingly all over.

“Don’t all your friends depend on you?” Desiree continued, her voice a low, persuasive murmur. “And don’t you want to make sure they all have fun tonight?” At Ruby’s slow nod, Desiree chuckled and hugged her closer. “Well just imagine how much fun everyone will have with a costume like this! A lovely little pixie, ready to cast a spell and make everyone have a really good time.”

Ruby suddenly shivered slightly in Desiree’s embrace and spoke in a hushed voice, “Make them?”

Sensing an opening, the wicked saleswoman brought her lips to Ruby’s ear and whispered, “Oh yes little one…with this costume you can _make_ anyone do anything you want.”

“But I don’t...I wouldn’t want to make them do something they didn’t like…” Ruby said, trying to fight past the pleasant lethargy that was creeping over her.

“Of course not,” Desiree murmured soothingly, her fingertips caressing Ruby’s pale cheeks. “It’s just a game. It can be fun to be made to do something you wouldn’t normally dare.” She smiled slyly and let her lips brush Ruby’s ear as she breathed, “And it can be even more fun to be the one who makes them…don’t you think so?”

Ruby shivered again and whispered, “Yes…”

“Good girl,” Desiree cooed approvingly. “Now…” she pushed the costume to Ruby’s chest, and the gothic little redhead slowly wrapped her arms around it. “Don’t you want to try it on?” Still looking rather dazed, Ruby clutched the costume tightly and tottered off to one of the dressing rooms.

“So our little goody-two-shoes has a bit of a dominant streak, eh?” Eris’ voice sounded from behind Desiree, and the ghost turned with a wicked grin.

“Oh yes, and it will make things so much more interesting,” Desiree agreed, looking at Ruby slipping into one of the dressing rooms. “That costume will let the girl cast a very simple spell, one that will bring her victim’s most secret fantasies bubbling to the surface. Of course, it works on her as well, and it seems she wants to be a little dominatrix.”

“So it will be that much harder for her little friends to resist her!” Eris chortled gleefully. “Oh, you do such good work!”

At that moment, Ruby peeked out shyly from the dressing room. “Come out dear,” Desiree called, “and let us take a look at you!” Ruby hesitantly stepped out, walking a little unsteadily from the two-inch heels on the boots. But as she saw her observers smiling at her approvingly, she seemed to gain in confidence, her steps becoming steadier until she was actually strutting towards them.

“How do I look?” she asked flirtatiously, turning a quick little pirouette. Both ladies applauded, and Ruby mimed a little curtsy.

“I feel so…naughty!” Ruby giggled, hugging herself tightly.

“Well you look just fabulous,” Eris assured her. At the sound of her voice, Ruby blinked and looked up into the blonde goddess’ face. The small girl’s dark eyes momentarily lit up with pink light, and Eris felt her breath catch in her throat.

“You want me to do naughty things, don’t you?” Ruby accused teasingly. “And you want to watch.”

Eris’ eyes widened in surprise, and she heard Desiree sniggering from behind her. “I’m not sure what you mean,” she began, but Ruby began talking again, her voice thoughtful.

“But maybe you want me to do naughty things to you,” she mused. “And not just me… _lots_ of girls. You want lots and lots of girls to get together and do naughty, naughty things to you. Is that right?” she asked, her voice turning seductive with the question.

Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, suddenly felt herself blushing brightly. “I…uh…that is…” she began to stammer, but Desiree finally took pity on her partner and stepped forward, taking Ruby lightly by the arm.

“Come now dear, let’s get you ready to go,” she murmured, leaving Eris to collect herself. As the goddess got herself under control again, she felt a little twinge of nervousness. All the chaos they were causing was already getting her body keyed up, and it seemed the ghost genie’s magic was more powerful than she had guessed. Under the circumstances, Desiree might just have the upper hand on Eris magically, and Eris wasn’t sure that was a good situation.

Her latest customer taken care of, Desiree returned to bring her partner back to the front, smirking knowingly. “Lots of girls, huh?” she teased as they walked.

“Oh shut up!” Eris snapped, her cheeks reddening once again.

\----------------------------------

“Happy Halloween!” Iris shouted happily as she burst through the mansion’s front door. She stood in the door way for a few moments after her grand entrance, hearing the echoes from her shout fade and die. There was no other sound. “Um…I said, Happy Halloween?” Iris called out, cocking her head to listen for a response. Nothing. “Guess I’ll go put on my costume,” she said with a shrug as she went up to her room.

“Hello? Ruby? Skullboy? Misery? Someone?” Iris continued calling as she headed upstairs. “Anybody home?” Still not a sound. The dead silence began to worry Iris a bit…her friends wouldn’t have left and moved the party somewhere else, at least not without leaving some kind of note or something. So then where was everyone? Memories of last year’s weirdness were suddenly rearing up in the adventurous girl’s mind, and she began walking around a little more carefully.

As she passed Ruby’s room, she heard a sound from inside. She placed her ear to the door to try and catch it, but she heard nothing more. Finally, she pushed open the door to and saw that the fire was merrily burning and that there was indeed a silhouetted figure seated in her best friend’s armchair. “Ruby!” Iris exclaimed in relief, walking over. “There you are! What’s going…oh, my God!” Iris stopped, her mouth dropping open in shock.

Sitting in Ruby’s chair was Misery…and the gloomy girl didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. She had been stripped completely bare and was firmly tied in place in an obscene position. Her wrists had been tied to the arms of the chair, and her ankles had been tied to her wrists, spreading her legs almost painfully wide, exposing her most private areas to clear view. Another length of rope around her lower chest and the back of the chair held her upright, and there were two strips of tape over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Worst of all, however, was the dark green dildo that had been pushed into Misery’s tender sex. Battery operated, it was twisting and undulating before Iris’s eye, and from the copious amounts of cream on Misery’s thighs and soaking into the chair, it had been there for some time. Her smooth, puffy labia were a swollen bright pink around the intruder, standing out in stark contrast to her purple skin tone.

Misery was looking up at Iris, her tearful eyes pleading. As Iris watched, Misery’s body tensed up and she began twisting against her bonds. It was obvious she was being forced to orgasm as she shook her head from side to side with a long, tortured groan that was muffled by the tape over her mouth. Her body suddenly froze and bucked sharply before she fell back into her bonds once again, her eyes fluttering shut.

Shaking herself out of her horrified stupor, Iris rushed forward and knelt by the chair. “Misery!” she gasped, “Who did this to you?” She started sliding the dildo out, and Misery’s eyes flew open. She began shaking her head and making muffled sounds of protest, but Iris took the sex toy from her friend’s abused love canal and turned it off before removing the tape.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Misery said, her voice hoarse but her usual deadpan tone intact. “She’s not gonna be very happy with you.”

“Who?” Iris asked, confused. “What’s going on? Where’s Ruby?”

“Right here,” came the languid response from behind the young cyclops. Iris turned, her mouth dropping all over again at the sight of her other friend. Ruby was leaning against the door, one leg bent up so her foot was resting against it and her gloved hands folded behind her head. “Like my costume, Iris?”

Iris felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and she was suddenly rendered incapable of a coherent sentence. “I…uh…you…what?”

Ruby giggled and stepped forward, smiling seductively. “You don’t have your costume on yet, but that’s okay. You wouldn’t be wearing it for long anyway. I just hope you have a little more stamina than the boys…they all wore out so fast!” She sighed and pouted. “You’d think two heads and hard bones would add up to more entertainment!”

“Hey, uh Ruby?” Misery ventured diffidently. “Is there any chance of you untying me yet?”

“I dunno Misery,” the redhead chuckled, sounding deceptively like her old self. “How many times have you come so far?”

“Um…” Misery leaned her head back as she did a mental tally. “I think eight.”

“Oh, well, we sort of agreed on at least ten, didn’t we?”

Misery sighed deeply and muttered, “Not really, you just tied me up here and said, ‘I’ll let you go if you come ten times in a row.”

“I said ‘sort of.’” Ruby giggled. Suddenly both girls turned as Iris stomped her foot down.

“Okay, what is going on!?” she shouted. “Where’re the guys, where did you get that costume Ruby and Misery, why are you letting her do that to you?”

Suddenly, Ruby was standing right in front of her one-eyed friend, placing her hands on Iris’ shoulders and leaning her forehead against the other girl’s, smiling dreamily. “Iris, shhhh…it’s okay, really. The boys are…well, I guess you could say they’re sleeping it off. They’re fine, I promise.”

“But why….!” Iris started, but Ruby laid two fingers against her lips to silence her.

“Shhh, you’re freaking out Iris,” Ruby murmured soothingly. “Everything’s okay…I mean, look at Misery,” Ruby continued as she glided over to where Misery was bound to the chair and slowly ran her fingers through the other girl’s long, silky hair. “She told me she sometimes has a problem getting herself off, isn’t that right?” As Ruby spoke, her hand drifted down to run slow, sensual circles over Misery’s puffy little nipples.

“That’s right,” Misery breathed. Her eyes fluttered shut and she arched her back out towards Ruby’s hand. “It gets so frustrating…”

“I know,” Ruby said with a soft little chuckle. She slid down to her knees and put one hand on Misery’s thigh, quite close to her bald labia. The skin all around was still glistening with the nectar Misery’s body had been forced to produce, and her tiny, swollen clit was peeking out from between her lips.

With her other hand, Ruby tilted Misery’s head down, and the morose girl cracked her eyes open. Iris, still watching with a kind of voyeuristic thrill mingled with trepidation, saw Ruby’s dark eyes flash with pink light for an instant, and an answering flash in Misery’s eyes. Immediately, Misery’s lips curled up in a bizarre expression that took Iris a few seconds to recognize as a pleasurable smile.

“But you can come for me, can’t you Misery?” Ruby was saying, and as she spoke she very gently pressed a single fingertip down onto the other girl’s tiny, twitching button. Instantly Misery began writhing in her bonds, groaning loudly as her already worn-out body was wracked with another massive orgasm.

“For…you…” Misery panted as she slumped back once again. But she only had an instant to rest before another caress from Ruby brought her to another climax. And another…and another…

“Come for me,” Ruby said each time she forced her bound plaything to come, her voice hushed with a delighted fascination that was quickly drowned out by the rising volume of Misery’s tortured moans.

It was obvious the bound girl was pleading with Ruby to stop, but all she was able to do was force out a kind of strangled “Stuh…stuh!” And soon, she couldn’t make any noise at all, she entire body frozen except for the occasional twitch as every muscle strained with all its might against the ropes holding her to the chair. To Iris, it didn’t even look like she was breathing.

“Ruby, _stop_!” Iris screamed, finally finding her voice. “Please, leave her alone!” Ruby turned her head towards her one-eyed friend, looking rather surprised, as if she’d forgotten Iris’ presence. But a moment later she smiled and stood up, letting Misery collapse in on herself. Her tortured body was soaked with sweat, and her breath was coming in ragged sobs. Her hips were mindlessly grinding into the air, still dancing to the tune of the cruel pleasure Ruby had inflicted on her.

“I’m sorry Iris,” Ruby said brightly, walking towards her. Iris fought the urge to back off and stood her ground, even though she felt her hands shaking slightly. “I didn’t mean to leave you out…actually, I’ve really been looking forward to playing with you.”

“You…have?” Iris asked, swallowing heavily.

“Oh, yes,” Ruby nodded, her voice coming out as a slight hiss. “I have a feeling you’re going to be the most fun of all. So tell me Iris,” she suddenly said, and before the cycloptic girl could look away, she was caught by that sudden pink glow in Ruby’s eyes, “what do you want to play?”

Suddenly, Iris felt warm and relaxed all over. But at the same time, there was an insistent, pulsing heat between her legs that brought all of her wickedest, most secret fantasies to the forefront of her mind. She looked at Ruby, dressed like some kind of demonic pixie, and suddenly knew precisely what she wanted her friend to do to her. “I want,” she began slowly, “to play tag!” With that, she dashed out of the room.

Ruby stared after her blankly for a moment, then grinned and ran after her, the heels of her boots clacking loudly on the wooden floor.

“Okay then,” Misery called after the two of them with a shaky voice, “I’ll just hang out here. Maybe take a nap…”

\----------------------------------

Iris was laughing gleefully as she dashed through the empty halls of the mansion, Ruby just a few steps behind. While the dark-haired girl wanted to take a moment to wonder how Ruby had learned to run in heels like that, the breathless, sparkly excitement of being chased was making that kind of musing impossible.

With a squeal of frustration, Ruby managed to close the distance between them enough to make a grab for Iris’ collar. She got a hold on the fabric, and there was a momentary sound of seams straining, followed by a massive rip as Iris kept on running, now wearing nothing more than a plain white camisole, matching panty briefs and her striped stockings. Ruby was left holding the torn remnants of her friend’s black dress, looking at them with a fair amount of surprise.

“Oh come on!” Iris called tauntingly, turning to face Ruby once she was a head-start away. “Do you know how often those dresses get caught on things? I’d be calling someone to get me unstuck every other day if they weren’t tear-away.” She crossed her arms and cocked her nearly-naked hips tauntingly. “Now are you gonna stare at that all night, or are you gonna try and catch me?”

Ruby immediately tossed the ruined dress to the side and dashed after the other girl. Iris gave a short, excited cry and started off again. But this time, whether it was because she started running second or Ruby just wanted it more, she couldn’t move fast enough and Ruby tackled Iris around the waist, bringing them down in a tangled heap of limbs. Iris immediately started wrestling her way free, giggling with delight as their young bodies fought against each other.

The red-haired little fairy, however, didn’t seem nearly so pleased with this. Fighting with all her strength, she managed to straddle Iris’ waist, pull her up by her hair and deliver a loud, open-palmed smack right across the one-eyed girl’s cheek.

*CRACK!*

Iris stared up at Ruby in utter shock as the snap of the blow echoed through the mansion. “You…you hit me!” she gasped.

Ruby seemed rather stunned herself as she looked at her own hand. “I…I didn’t…I mean you just wouldn’t…”

Then Iris smiled, the pink glow in her eye returning, showing that the spell Ruby cast was still alive and well. “Do it again,” she urged.

“What?” Ruby blurted, taken aback.

“No, wait…I’ve got an even better idea!” Iris exclaimed, her cheeks flushed. “Why don’t you give me a spanking?”

“What?” Ruby asked again.

“Come on Ruby,” Iris teased enthusiastically, “I’ve been bad, right? And besides, I thought we were supposed to play what I wanted to play!”

Ruby looked hesitant, but then the costume’s magic asserted itself again. A wicked smile spread over her face as she stood and helped the almost-naked Iris to her feet. “Okay Iris,” she chuckled, “a spanking for the naughty girl it is!”

“Great!” Iris said, literally hopping up and down with eagerness. “Now, do you have any more of that rope?”

And so several minutes later both girls were in the great hall. Iris was standing beneath the stairs, her arms pulled into the air by ropes that ran from her wrists up to the railing above. Her underwear had been removed, so that she was bound there in just her leggings. Already her body gave away her expectation by the light sheen of moisture on her smooth pink little mound.

“Oh no!” she moaned with melodramatic fear. “Tied up here and at your mercy…there’s no way I can escape!” To demonstrate the point, she tucked her legs under her and began to swing back and forth. The wooden railing creaked slightly, but the bonds held firm. “See?” she giggled, “Wheeee!”

“Okay Iris,” Ruby said, stepping forward. “Are you ready for your punishment now?”

“Oh, yes Ruby!” Iris crowed, stopping herself. She stuck her round little ass out toward her friend. “Come on Ruby, I dare you. Spank me!”

“Mmmm,” Ruby murmured softly as she ran her hand over one of Iris’ plump cheeks, making the other girl gasp and tense up in expectation. “This is going to look so pretty once it’s all pink.”

“Make it red!” Iris whispered in a tone that trembled with desire.

“If that’s really what you want,” Ruby crooned, pulling her hand back and slapping it against the soft flesh, making it bounce.

“Oh!” Iris squealed. “Again! Again! Again!” Each time Ruby spanked her, the one eyes girl shouted louder. After a minute or so, Ruby paused to catch her breath.

“Ruby…you’re not doing it hard enough,” Iris said softly, sounding a bit dissatisfied. “It barely stings. You need to hit harder.”

“I was going as hard as I can!” Ruby protested, but Iris just gave a quick snort of disbelief.

“No way! You’re not spanking my butt half as hard as you slapped me! Quit playing around and really spank me! Or better yet, didn’t you bring a belt like I asked? Use that.”

Ruby had brought down a belt from her room, a thin strip of black leather. She folded it over and swung it through the air a few times, making an ominous whooshing sound.

“Now that’s more like it!” Iris said, craning her neck to look behind her. “Go on Ruby, hit me! Gimme your best shot!”

The pink light was dancing in Ruby’s eyes as she lifted the belt. But then it flickered for a moment, and the arm holding the belt started to shake. “I don’t want to hurt you Iris,” Ruby said, her voice sounding, for the moment, completely normal.

“You don’t want to hurt me?” Iris repeated incredulously. “You were just torturing Misery!”

Ruby’s arm dropped to hang limply at her side, the belt dangling out of her hand. She seemed to be fighting with herself. “No…I…I made her feel good!”

“She was begging you to stop! And now I want you to do something, and you’re saying you don’t? I know you’re cursed or enchanted or whatever Ruby, but you need to make up your mind!”

“No!” Ruby shouted, crouching down and putting her hands to her head. “I’m not going to hurt my friend just because your stupid spell is making her ask me to do it!”

“Hey!” Iris called out, and Ruby blinked and looked over at her. Iris was looking quite impatient, her stockinged foot tapping irritatedly against the floor. “I want to say something before the Powers of Love and Friendship let you fight off the evil magic. I didn’t ask you to do this because of the spell.”

“Wait, so you expect me to believe that you’ve always wanted me to tie you up and…and…”

“Yes,” Iris said softly, a blush climbing into her cheeks. “I just never told anyone because, well…that’s just not something you tell your friends. But that was before I knew you were into all this whips and chains stuff too,” she added with a mischievous smile. “So I guess whatever happened to you isn’t all bad.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Ruby said again, plaintively.

“Huh-uh…I think you do. I just think you’re embarrassed, like I was. But it’s okay Ruby, you can do…anything to me,” Iris said with a sultry chuckle. “As long as it’s you, and not just some stupid magic making you act weird, I’m totally at your mercy.”

Ruby slowly stood up, grabbing the belt up off the ground as she did so. She walked over to Iris, keeping her head lowered so that Iris couldn’t see her face. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed Iris by her long black hair, yanking back on it until Iris’ eye and closed tight with pain and she was standing on her tiptoes. “Let’s play!” Ruby said, grinning down at her friend just before she lowered her head and devoured Iris’ open mouth.

Iris returned the kiss hungrily, their tongues fighting against each other until Ruby broke the kiss with a loud pop. Without waiting for Iris to regain her balance, Ruby spun completely around and let the folded belt snap hard against Iris’ unprotected flesh. Iris cried out loudly, jumping up and dangling off the ropes as the leather left a bright pink stripe across the tender while flesh of her ass.

With Iris still hanging limply, Ruby struck again and again, each strike making Iris buck and scream. Honey was flowing copiously down Iris’ naked thighs, and she kept popping her perfectly formed rear out to meet each of Ruby’s blows. The pain was driving the little one-eyed girl wild, each stinging strike sending a bold of electric sensation all over her young body that finally ended up straight at her twitching little pussy.

“Harder!” she screamed, half crazy with masochistic lust. “Do me harder Ruby!”

“You…asked for it!” Ruby panted. She let the belt hang out to its full length and hit Iris horizontally, right on her upper torso. The belt curled around her small body and the very tip of it licked, cruelly and precisely, right down on Iris’ pale pink nipple.

Instantly, Iris went completely rigid and tossed her head back with a piercing shriek. She found her footing and spun around herself, crossing her wrists over her head. Ruby gave a short, surprised cry as Iris latched out with her feet, grabbing the red-haired girl around the hips and pulling her in close. Ruby was amazed at how hot Iris’ sex was through the think barrier of the thong she was wearing.

“Lick me!” Iris demanded, her chest heaving. “I need to come right now!”

Though surprised, Ruby recovered in time to keep herself from sinking to her knees immediately. Instead, she gave the other girl a playful, gentle slap on the cheek. “Lick me please,” she corrected. “Beg me.”

Breathing heavily, Iris licked her lips and nodded. “Oh please Ruby…please please _please_ make me come like a little slut. I need it so bad,” she moaned, grinding her pussy into Ruby’s. For a moment, Ruby was tempted to leave her hanging and let her get herself off like that…her blazing hot, soaking wet quim felt so good against Ruby’s…but no. Ruby desperately wanted to taste her.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ruby said with a wink, slipping downwards, biting her and licking her way down Iris’ torso. The adorable little cyclops groaned pleadingly as Ruby took the time to nibble hard on each of her puffy little nipples, and Ruby had to grab her ass tightly to hold her in place. She was amazed at how silky the skin felt despite its recent torment, and the abused flesh was nearly as hot as Iris’ hungry pussy.

Finally, she was on her knees and the sweet scent of Iris’ arousal was surrounding her. Iris’ peach was swollen and bright pink, dripping with nectar and pleading silently for relief. Relief that Ruby quickly provided, after taking a second to admire the sight. Iris clamped her thighs tightly around Ruby’s head as Ruby drilled the tip of her tongue between those velvety smooth lips, lapping at the salty-sweet juices that were pouring out.

Iris was panting, a thin trail of saliva dripping down her chin to her chest and each breath coming out as a groan of pleasure. Every so often she pulled herself upwards by the ropes holding her wrists, rubbing her pussy against Ruby’s face. The little goth continued her methodical bathing of Iris’ labia, bathing every inch of hot, smooth flesh with her tongue. Finally, Iris couldn’t hold out any longer and she let out a long, wailing groan, her hips bucking reflexively again and again as the white-hot haze of a pain-fueled orgasm ravaged her little body.

At last, Iris let her legs slip from Ruby’s shoulders and find unsteady footing as Ruby rose to her feet. The redhead’s face was glistening with Iris’ honey, and her hair was plastered to her forehead. “That…was… _awesome_!” Iris gasped tiredly, her eye sparkling.

Ruby giggled and grinned, blushing so much it was visible even through the flush already in her cheeks. “We should do it again soon,” she agreed, nodding. “Now let me untie you and we’ll go let Misery go.”

“Do we have to let her go right away?” Iris asked impishly. “I’ve got a few new ways the two of us could play with her…” Giggling, both girls scampered upstairs, headed back to Ruby’s room.

\----------------------------------

“Well that was a bust,” Eris muttered, looking at the scene closing in the reflection of her golden apple. The store was quiet for the moment, and she and Desiree were checking in on the progress of their ‘customers.’

Desiree shrugged. As the magic involved in the costume was hers, she didn’t need an external focus to keep an eye on the action. “It’s a loophole. You can break the magic if you give in completely to the urge that it used to get its hooks into you. Magic that makes you do something is pretty much useless if you’re going to do it anyway. Still,” she smirked, “it was fun while it lasted. And the night is still young…there are plenty of victims to go around.”


End file.
